Impaired glucose tolerance (IGT) is a pre-diabetic state of dysglycemia that is associated with insulin resistance and increased risk of cardiovascular pathology. IGT may precede type 2 diabetes mellitus by many years. IGT is also a risk factor for mortality. According to the criteria of the World Health Organization and the American Diabetes Association, impaired glucose tolerance is defined as two-hour glucose levels of 140 to 199 mg per dL (7.8 to 11.0 mmol) on the 75-g oral glucose tolerance test. A patient is said to be under the condition of IGT when he/she has an intermediately raised glucose level after 2 hours, but less than would qualify for type 2 diabetes mellitus. The fasting glucose may be either normal or mildly elevated.
Diabetes includes Type 1, Type 2 and Gestational Diabetes.
Type 1 diabetes: results from the body's failure to produce insulin, and presently requires the person to inject insulin. (Also referred to as insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus, IDDM for short, and juvenile diabetes).
Type 2 diabetes: results from insulin resistance, a condition in which cells fail to use insulin properly, sometimes combined with an absolute insulin deficiency. (Formerly referred to as non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus, NIDDM for short, and adult-onset diabetes).
Gestational diabetes: is when pregnant women, who have never had diabetes before, have a high blood glucose level during pregnancy. It may precede development of type 2 diabetes.
Other forms of diabetes mellitus include congenital diabetes, which is due to genetic defects of insulin secretion, cystic fibrosis-related diabetes, steroid diabetes induced by high doses of glucocorticoids, and several forms of monogenic diabetes.
Both type 1 and 2 are chronic conditions that usually cannot be cured.
A number of studies have been conducted to examine the effect of diet supplements, particularly high fibre supplements on control of post-prandial glucose in healthy and diabetic subjects.
Our co-pending International Application No PCT/AU2013/000537 (Publication WO 2013/173874) describes a drink for moderating blood glucose levels produced by a meal in a human subject suffering diabetes or impaired glucose tolerance (IGT) the drink comprising:                at least one water soluble or water dispersible material selected from the group consisting of amino acids, peptides and proteins in a total amount of at least 8 g on a dry weight basis per serving of drink;        aqueous liquid in an amount of from 70 ml to 400 ml (preferably in an amount of from 100 ml to 250 ml and more preferably from 125 ml to 175 ml) per serving, andwherein the drink exhibits shearbanding when subject to the shearbanding test therein described. This is referred to henceforth as centric shearbanding.        
We have now found that certain aqueous compositions of water soluble or water dispersible material selected from the group consisting of amino acids, peptides and proteins and fenugreek fibre provide effective control of post-prandial blood glucose levels despite the compositions not exhibiting the standard centric shearbanding according to the standard test described in PCT/AU2013/000537.